Spanish Lullaby
by lildreamer7
Summary: A bit of Mother's Day fluff. DannyElena pairing. Summary inside.


**Title:** Spanish Lullaby

**Author:** lildreamer

**Rating:** K

**Pairings:** Danny/Elena

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary:** Elena comforts her daughter when she comes to her after having a bad dream.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Without A Trace or any of its characters. The song "A La Nanita" is from the Cheetah Girls 2 soundtrack.

**A/N:** This is my first WAT fic. I heard the song and thought of this. See bottom for translation of lyrics.

**All right, on with the story…**

* * *

"Mama?"

"Go back to bed, baby," Elena mumbled sleepily, shifting underneath the covers. "Mommy's trying to sleep."

"I had a bad dream again."

Elena opened one eye and then the other, gazing at the small form standing in the doorway. Her face softened at the sight of her young daughter dressed in pink pajamas, cradling a stuffed dog in her arms. Sophia stared back at her, her big brown eyes wide and pleading.

Elena untangled herself from her sheets and slid to the floor. She bent down to her daughter's eye level, a look of infinite tenderness on her face, and brushed a tear from the little girl's cheek. "Baby, it's okay. Mommy's right here."

She pulled her little girl into her embrace, hugging her tight. Comforting her. "I would never let anything happen to you, you know that."

Sophia smiled, relishing the warmth of her mother's arms. "I know."

"So, you ready to go back to bed?" Elena asked, letting her go.

The little girl nodded.

"Okay, c'mon." She slipped on a pair of slippers and took Sophia's hand in hers. "Let's go."

The two padded softly down the hallway toward Sophia's bedroom. The door was ajar and her "Dora the Explorer" nightlight glowed brightly from the corner of the room. Elena lifted Sophia onto the bed and tucked her in, giving her a special smile. The little girl smiled back as her mother sat down next to her, gently brushed a strand of dark hair from her face, and began to sing…

_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

Elena's voice trailed off when another much lower voice suddenly joined in with her. Both she and her daughter looked toward the doorway to find Danny standing there, a huge smile on his face.

_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

As he sang, Danny moved toward the bed and came to stand next to Elena. They shared a smile and began singing together. Sophia glanced back-and-forth between them, listening intently.

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella _

Caught up in the moment, Danny pulled Elena to her feet and led her to the middle of the room. He slid his arms around her waist and she threw hers around his neck. They swayed gently in time to the music as they continued to sing…

_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

Sophia watched the couple dance around the room from her bed, grinning. They were lost in their own little world.

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana_

As they sang the last line of the lullaby, Elena and Danny pulled apart and returned to Sophia's bedside. The little girl's eyes were beginning to close tiredly. Elena smoothed her daughter's hair, finishing the song…

_Nanita ella…_

Elena smiled down at her sleeping daughter and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, baby."

"Sleep tight, ya little squirt," Danny whispered as they quietly slipped out of the room.

Elena carefully shut the door behind them and Danny followed her into the kitchen. She flipped on a light switch, illuminating the entire room, and shuffled toward the refrigerator. She pulled out an ice-cold pitcher of water and poured herself a glass. She glanced over at Danny, who'd found himself a seat at the dining table.

"You want anything to drink?" she offered.

He shook his head. "No, thank you."

She shrugged, returning the pitcher to the refrigerator. She leaned against the counter, sipping contentedly at her drink.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked, breaking the comfortable silence they had fallen in to.

"I came by to drop something off," Danny explained.

Elena arched an eyebrow, glancing at the illuminated digital display on the microwave. "At two o'clock in the morning?"

Danny chuckled. "Yeah, well…Jack had us working late."

"Obviously."

"Anyway, I wanted to give you these." As he said that, Danny pulled something from underneath the table and held it out to her.

Elena gasped, staring in wonder at the beautiful bouquet of red roses. Tears filled her eyes as she took them in her trembling hands and inhaled their scent.

"Happy Mother's Day."

* * *

**This is for all the mothers out there…Happy Mother's Day!**

**Reviews welcome!**

A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
(nana means lullaby or nanny)  
Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea  
(my child is sleepy, bless her, bless her)

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
(little stream that runs clear and loud)  
Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora  
(Nightingale that in the jungle sings sadly)  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
(Hush, while the cradle rocks)  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella


End file.
